Arya Stark
Arya Stark ist das dritte Kind und die zweite Tochter von Lord Eddard und Lady Catelyn Stark von Winterfell. Wie ihre Geschwister träumt auch sie manchmal, dass sie ein Schattenwolf sei und kann so eine Warg-Verbindung eingehen. Ihr eigener Schattenwolf heißt Nymeria, in Anlehnung an die große Rhoynarische Kriegerin Nymeria. Sie ist eine der Haupt-POV-Charaktere, die einzige, die in jedem der Bücher bisher mindestens ein Kapitel hatte. In der TV-Serie wird sie gespielt von Maisie Williams. Charakter & Erscheinung Zu Beginn von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist sie neun Jahre alt Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Appendix . Arya ist ein gewitztes Mädchen, dass es liebt zu kämpfen und Dinge zu erkundschaften, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer älteren Schwester Sansa. Arya würde gerne lernen, wie man mit einem Schwert kämpft Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Arya I oder bei einem Turnier reitet, ganz zum Schrecken ihrer Schwester, die eine eher traditionelle Vorstellung einer Hochgeborenen hat. Arya mangelt es offensichtlich noch sehr an höfischen Umgangsformen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn II . Sie liebt es, ihrem Vater bei seinen Gesprächen mit seinen Gefolgsleuten zu lauschen oder sich mit den fahrenden Rittern oder deren Kindern anzufreunden Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Arya II . Sie kann sehr stur sein, was man daran erkennt, dass sie auf charakteristische Weise ihr Kinn vorschiebt Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard VII . Auch entwickelt sie manchmal einen unbändigen Zorn, wie z.B. als ihr Vater eine Woche bewusstlos war nach dem Überfall durch Jaime Lennister Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard X . Arya versteht sich besonders gut mit ihrem Halbbruder Jon Schnee, der ihre kampflustige Ader unterstützt. So schenkt Jon Arya ihr erstes Schwert, welches sie "Nadel" nennt . Er liebt es, dass sie so wild und eigensinnig ist, sich nie irgendwo einfügt - wie er selbst - und dass sie ihn immer zum Lachen bringen kann Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Jon III . Sie ist Linkshänderin . Ihren Vater erinnert sie an seine Schwester Lyanna Stark, denn auch sie hat das "Wolfsblut" von Haus Stark in sich, das manche Mitglieder des Hauses besonders wild erscheinen lässt . Die Beziehung zu ihrer Schwester Sansa war schon immer schwierig, weil sie so unterschiedlich sind , aber im Grunde doch von geschwisterlicher Liebe geprägt. Nach dem Vorfall am Trident und besonders in der Zeit in Königsmund kommt es aber immer wieder zu heftigen Streitereien Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Sansa I . Arya liebt die Natur und erkundet sie, wann immer es möglich ist. Sie begegnet Fremden grundsätzlich freundlich. Ständeregeln bedeuten ihr wenig Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Sansa I . Sie erkundet gerne ihre Umgebung und wird daher auch "Arya im Wege" genannt Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Arya I . Aryas äußere Erscheinung erinnert eher an das Haus Stark als an das Haus Tully. Sie hat ein langes Gesicht, graue Augen und braune Haare , was ihr auch den Spitznamen "Pferdegesicht" einbrachte. Sie ist dünn aber athletisch. Sie wird zudem oft für einen Jungen gehalten. Als Kind hatte Arya Angst, dass sie auch ein Bastard sei, weil sie im Gegensatz zu all ihren anderen Geschwistern Jon Schnee am meisten ähnelte . Mit ihrem Schattenwolf Nymeria verbindet sie schnell eine enge und liebevolle Beziehung. In Winterfell gehen sie überall gemeinsam hin und Arya lässt Nymeria an ihrem Bettende schlafen . In Königsmund wird sie von Alpträumen geplagt, in denen sie durch den Roten Bergfried irrt, der viel größer erscheint, als er in Wirklichkeit ist. Sie irrt durch die Gänge, ruft nach ihrem Vater, kann seine Stimme aber nicht erreichen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Arya III . Auf Winterfell wird sie manchmal Arya Pferdegesicht genannt. Als Yoren sie in seine Gruppe aufnimmt, gibt er ihr zur Tarnung den Namen Arry. Lommy Grünhand gibt ihr den Spitznamen Klumpkopf, weil ihr Haar so verfilzt ist Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Arya I . Vergangenheit Ihre Brüder Robb und Jon erlaubten sich einmal einen Scherz mit ihr, als sie noch klein war: Robb führte Sansa, Arya und Bran in die Gruft von Winterfell, wo er ihnen von den Geistern der Verstorbenen erzählte. Dann stieg der mit Mehl bestreute Jon aus einem der Gräber. Bran klammert sich an Robbs Bein, Sansa läuft schreiend zur Treppe zurück, aber Arya erkennt Jon und tritt ihm vors Schienbein. Anschließend müssen alle lachen . Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Arya verlässt die Nähstunde bei Septa Mordane, bei der auch Prinzessin Myrcella anwesend ist, weil sie sich mit Sansa streitet. Draußen beobachtet sie zusammen mit Jon Schnee, wie die Stark-Brüder und die Prinzen von Königsmund sich miteinander im Schwertkampf üben . Tage später reist sie mit ihrem Vater nach Königsmund, wo er sein neues Amt als Hand des Königs antritt. Auf dem Weg dorthin freundet sie sich mit dem Schlachterjungen Mycah an, mit dem sie die Gegend erkundet oder sich mit Holzschwertern duelliert. Als Joffrey Baratheon und Sansa die beiden eines Tages bei einem ihrer Ausflüge zufällig entdecken, hilft Arya Mycah, der von Joffrey beleidigt und bedroht wird. Nymeria beißt den Prinzen in den Unterarm, als dieser von Mycah ablässt und stattdessen auf Arya losgeht, und sie schmeißt das fallengelassene Schwert Löwenfang in den Trident . Arya versteckt sich vier Tage lang im Wald und wird schließlich von Jory Cassel gefunden, der sie nach Darry bringt, von wo aus der Königshof und Eddard Stark nach ihr gesucht haben. Die beiden verjagen Nymeria mit Steinen , weil sie wissen, dass der Wolf sonst sterben wird. Arya wird König Robert vorgeführt, und dieser bestimmt zunächst, dass Eddard selbst sich eine Strafe ausdenken soll, aber Cersei ist damit nicht zufrieden und fordert den Tod eines Schattenwolfes als Kompensation für Joffreys Verletzung. Stattdessen wird Sansas Wolf Lady zum Tode verurteilt. Das Urteil vollstreckt Eddard Stark selbst, um Cersei ihren völligen Triumph zu vereiteln. Später führt Sandor Clegane Eddard noch die Leiche von Mycah vor, den er im Wald entdeckt und zu Tode gehetzt hat. Für diese beiden Morde nimmt Arya Königin Cersei und den "Hund" später in ihre Hassliste auf Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard III . In Königsmund angekommen darf sie den Turm der Rechten Hand auf Geheiß ihres Vaters zunächst nicht verlassen. Sansa zerstreitet sich mit Arya, weil sie ihr die Hauptschuld am Tod ihres Schattenwolfes Lady gibt Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard IV . Einige Tage später ärgert sich Arya über eine Anweisung ihres Vaters und verlässt schmollend den Speisesaal. Später erscheint Eddard zu einem Gespräch, bei dem er von ihr die Einsicht erlangt, dass die Familie in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten zusammenhalten muss. Außerdem entdeckt er Nadel, nimmt es Arya aber nicht weg, sondern arrangiert Syrio Forel als ihren neuen Fechtmeister, damit sie lernt, wie man mit dem Schwert kämpft . Als ein Rabe aus Winterfell in Königsmund eintrifft mit der Nachricht, dass Bran erwacht ist, verbringen Eddard, Arya und Sansa eine Nacht im Götterhain der Stadt, um den Göttern zu danken. Sansa träumt dabei von Bran Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard V . In der Folgezeit verbringt Arya viel Zeit mit Übungen, die Forel ihr aufträgt . Am Abend des zweiten Tags des Turniers der Hand nimmt sie zusammen mit Sansa und ihrem Vater am Abendfestmahl teil, ansonsten bleibt sie dem Turnier fern. Dort fragt sie ihr Vater nach dem Training mit Syrio, und er bemerkt, dass sie Fortschritte macht, auch wenn er Syrios Methoden seltsam findet: er lehrt sie mit Hilfe von Balance- und Sinnesübungen, ihre Umwelt besser wahrzunehmen . Auch soll sie im Roten Bergfried Katzen jagen, um ihre Geschicklichkeit zu schulen. Eines Tages wird sie dabei von Prinzessin Myrcella überrascht, die Arya aber nicht erkennt. Arya flieht durch ein wildfremdes Fenster und noch einige Zeit weiter, bis sie sich endgültig verlaufen hat. In einem Verlies belauscht sie dann zufällig zwei Männer, wahrscheinlich Illyrio Mopatis und Lord Varys, die sich über eine Verschwörung unterhalten, die die Rückkehr von Haus Targaryen herbeiführen soll. Während Illyrio feststellt, dass es aber noch ein bisschen Zeit braucht, macht sich Varys Sorgen, dass Eddard Stark noch mehr über Jon Arryns Tod und die inzestuöse Herkunft der Thronfolger herausfinden könnte. Sie beschließen, dass Eddard sterben muss. Zurück bei ihrem Vater erzählt Arya das Gehörte, doch er glaubt, sie habe zwei Mimen belauscht, die sich eine Geschichte ausgedacht hätten . Als Eddard nach dem Überfall durch Jaime Lennister eine Woche bewusstlos ist, besucht sie ihn jeden Tag. Dabei schweigt sie in stiller Wut die ganze Zeit. Alyn ist erstaunt, wieviel Zorn in ihr steckt . Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Nachdem Eddard nach dem Überfall durch Jaime Lennister und dem Streit mit König Robert Baratheon wieder als Hand des Königs eingesetzt wird, will er die beiden Mädchen zurück nach Winterfell schicken, weil es in der Hauptstadt nicht mehr sicher ist. Arya protestiert, weil sie um ihre Trainingsstunden mit Syrio Forel fürchtet . Am Tag ihrer vermeintlichen Abreise erbittet sie noch eine kurze letzte Übungsstunde bei Syrio Forel, bevor sie abreisen. Während dieser Übung erscheint Ser Meryn Trant mit fünf Lennister-Soldaten, um Arya gefangenzunehmen. Syrio stellt sich ihnen entgegen und ermöglicht Arya so die Flucht. Sie flieht zunächst in die Ställe, wo sie zunächst einige tote Stark-Männer findet und dann Nadel, mit der sie einen Straßenjungen ersticht, der sie fangen will, um sie der Königin zu übergeben. Anschließend flieht sie in den Raum mit den Ungeheuern, den sie bereits kennt Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Arya I . Varys erzählt Eddard im Kerker des Roten Bergfrieds, dass Arya fliehen konnte. Niemand weiß, wo sie sich befindet, was Eddard zunächst einmal beruhigt, denn er weiß, wie sehr Joffrey sie seit dem Vorfall am Trident hasst Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard V . Nach den Verhandlungen zwischen Catelyn Tully und Lord Walder Frey stellt dieser Bedingungen an Robb Stark, damit er mit seiner Armee den Trident überschreiten darf: unter anderem soll Arya Lord Walders jüngsten Sohn Elmar Frey heiraten, wenn sie sicher wieder nach Winterfell zurückgekehrt ist Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Catelyn III . Arya lebt in Königsmund auf den Straßen von Flohloch vom Jagen von Tauben. Sie kontrolliert jeden Tag die sieben Stadttore und sucht nach einem Weg, die Stadt zu verlassen, aber die Tore werden streng bewacht. Eines Tages hört sie eine Glocke der Großen Septe von Baelor und folgt den Massen auf den Platz vor der Septe, wo ihr Vater Eddard vorgeführt wird. Aus der Ferne beobachtet sie, wie er seine Schuld eingesteht und wider Erwarten dann doch von König Joffrey zu Tode verurteilt wird. Als sie in ihrer Verzweiflung versucht, sich mit Nadel nach vorn zu kämpfen, wird das Urteil sofort von Ser Ilyn Payn vollzogen. Schließlich trifft sie auf Yoren, der sie festhält und sich ihrer annimmt Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Arya II . Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Er zerrt sie in eine Seitenstraße, schneidet ihr mit einem Dolch das verfilzte Haar ab und sagt, er werde sie mit in den Norden nehmen. Dann besteht er darauf, dass sie sich als Junge ausgibt und sich Arry nennt Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Arya I . Auf dem Weg in den Norden kommen ihnen viele Kriegsflüchtlinge entgegen. Außerdem lernt sie Jaqen H'ghar kennen, der als Schwerverbrecher zusammen mit Beißer und Rorge nur angekettet transportiert wird. Eines Tages wird Yorens Gruppe von Goldröcken eingeholt, die nach Gendry fahnden, obwohl Arya zunächst denkt, dass sie sie suchen Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Arya II . Yoren entscheidet, den Königsweg zu verlassen und westlich um das Götterauge herumzugehen. Auf diesem Weg treffen die Rekruten auf ein ausgebranntes Dorf, wo sie das Waisenmädchen Wiesel finden Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Arya III . Da sie mit den Wagen den Fluss südlich des Götterauges nicht überqueren können, reisen sie am Fluss entlang Richtung Norden, bis sie die verlassene Stadt am Götterauge erreichen. Yoren teilt Vierergruppen ein, die die Stadt durchsuchen sollen. Arya sucht mit Gendry, Heiße Pastete, Lommy und Woth nach Booten, um damit den See zu überqueren, allerdings vergeblich. Am Abend verbarrikadiert sich die ganze Gruppe im Bergfried der Stadt. In der Nacht erscheint Ser Amory Lorch mit etwa 200 Lennister-Männern und brennen die Stadt nieder. Als Yoren ihnen den Zutritt zum Bergfried verwehrt, greifen die Männer an. Nach einem heftigen aber kurzen Kampf werden Yorens Männer überwältigt, Arya, Gendry, Heiße Pastete, Lommy und Wiesel können aber durch einen geheimen Fluchtweg aus dem Bergfried fliehen. Vorher wirft sie den drei Gefangenen im Wagen noch ein Beil zu, damit diese sich befreien können Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Arya IV . Familie *Lord {Eddard Stark}, ihr Vater *Lady Catelyn Tully, ihre Mutter **{Robb Stark}, Erbe von Winterfell, ihr Bruder **Jon Schnee, der Bastard seines Vaters, ihr Halbbruder **Sansa Stark, ihre ältere Schwester **'Arya Stark' **Brandon Stark, ihr jüngerer Bruder **Rickon Stark, ihr jüngster Bruder Stammbaum Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Arya Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Stark Kategorie:Charaktere aus dem Norden Kategorie:POV - Charaktere Kategorie:Adelige Frau Kategorie:Leibwechsler